As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional child-played car is pedal-driven by a child. Such child-operated car has a chain under its frame for power transmission. When such a mechanical car is changed into an electrical car, the transmission is removed and other basic elements containing circuit wires and auxiliary safety device are mounted. These circuit wires must be hidden for each assembly, to keep a beautiful appearance and to avoid damage. Furthermore, the conventional car frame has many support boards welded thereon. These support boards are formed with threaded holes or through holes which are disposed with a certain processing error. In addition, the support boards often cannot be accurately mounted in their true positions. Also, it requires much time to assembly these elements.
Moreover, a conventional mechanical pedal-type of child-operated car is not designed with any safety device to control the movement of the car. In contrast to the conventional car, an electric child-driven car can be equipped with a safety control device which permits the car to be remotely controlled so that the moving direction of the car can be immediately changed to prevent the car from moving toward a dangerous area.